


In a War With the Darkest Power

by ambiguously



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alive wasn't the only unexpected part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a War With the Darkest Power

The first thing Phil noticed was the astringent smell of the helicarrier's sickbay. The second was that he was alive to notice anything. Surviving a tied match with a homicidal deity was not a bad line item for his résumé.

He opened his eyes. Fury was there, familiar 'angry teddy bear' face in place, but Phil found himself far more interested in his own chest: bare, monitors attached.

Completely healed.

"What happened?"

Fury had company. The man with him (another hero? another god?) stepped closer.

"Mr. Coulson, my name is Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. We need to talk."


End file.
